


Sing

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [501]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Whiny Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Whiny, little, Dean refusing to take a nap and Cas singing him to sleep. Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask or anonymous submit. Thank you.

“Don’t wanna sleep.” Dean whined, as Cas tucked him into bed. “Daddy….”

“Dean, you’re grumpy and tired after you had a very long night yesterday, along with getting up early today, this nap will help you.”

“No, Daddy. No nap time.” Dean pouted.

“Dean.” Cas sighed softly.

Dean whined under the blankets, shifting underneath the fabrics, looking up at Cas with an unhappy expression.

“You must rest, my little one.” Cas said, sitting down by Dean, and slowly carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Take deep breaths and count some sheep.”

“Doesn’t help.” Dean whined.

“How do you know?”

“I’ve tried it before, and it don’t help, Daddy.” Dean grumbled.

Cas sighed, and started thinking through different ideas to help Dean to sleep because he didn’t want to resort to using his angel abilities to help Dean to rest.

Cas looked down at Dean who whined softly, shifting again under his blankets, and an idea grew in his head.

“What if I sing to you?”

“Sing?” Dean asked.

“Mm-hmm. A lullaby to help you sleep.”

Dean nodded, and Cas smiled, starting to sing softly.

Cas knew he wasn’t the best singer on the planet, but his calm voice seemed to be doing the trick, because Dean’s eyes started to droop and shut.

With his voice and Cas stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair, Dean soon fell asleep, and Cas finished the verse of the lullaby, before leaning down and kissing Dean’s forehead.

“Pleasant dreams, little one.” Cas murmured softly, before getting up and leaving the room.


End file.
